


A Raw Nerve

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of crispy!Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raw Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 117

The Master applies the medicated salve to his exposed dermis, breathing raggedly through gritted teeth at even that careful contact. Just the slight touch sends a jolt through his unprotected nerves, and the numbing agent takes long minutes to make its effects felt.

Covering his back is tricky, especially when his contortions set off his nerves like a cascade of sparks.

For a moment, he imagines the Doctor coming to him, saying _let me help_. Taking the tube of ointment from him and smoothing it on his raw skin with gentle hands.

He shoves the thought of comfort ruthlessly away.


End file.
